


Angular

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: He had seen flashes of black and small and angular over the weeks now, but always when Stiles was trying to hide it, never out in the open like this.





	Angular

Derek was turning the box over in his hands.

He had seen flashes of _black and small and angular_ over the weeks now, but always when Stiles was trying to hide it, never out in the open like this.

And Stiles wasn’t even home.

Derek turned the box over again, dragging his thumb over the small indent where it would open before he put it back on the table without actually looking inside.

He spent the next half hour staring at it, sitting there innocently on the table, but he couldn’t bring himself to open it. He wanted Stiles to do it, wanted Stiles to give this to him and not find this on accident.

But the hiding place of the box changed every other day, Derek knew that, so he couldn’t even put it back and pretend he hadn’t seen it. And he also didn’t know if Stiles was even ready to ask him yet. He obviously had the ring for quite some time now, but he had never made an attempt to ask Derek, at least not that Derek had noticed.

It worried Derek, because what if Stiles wasn’t really ready yet and had bought the ring because he thought Derek wanted it? Or what if he was chickening out now, realizing that it was all too much all of a sudden and reevaluating their whole relationship now that this thing had entered their lives?

Well, Stiles life, really, because technically Derek still wasn’t aware of it. Shouldn’t be aware of it since Stiles clearly hadn’t intended to ask him yet.

Derek was still staring at the box, trying to burn a hole in it, just to see the ring once at least, when he heard the key turn in the lock.

He had a split second of panic, thinking _Fuck_ and _What do I do?_ Before Stiles stepped into their apartment.

“Hey, I’m home,” he called out, sounding stressed and guarded and Derek’s shoulders slumped down.

Maybe he had remembered that he had left the box out in the open and now dreaded Derek’s reaction.

While Derek was internally freaking out, Stiles had entered the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when he saw the box on the table.

“You found it,” Stiles said with a small frown. “And it’s still closed,” he added, sounding disappointed now and Derek tilted his head in question.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said, trying to reassure Stiles that he hadn’t been snooping through his stuff. “It was sitting there,” Derek said with a nod towards the table in the living-room.

“Yeah, I know. I left it there for you. And you didn’t open it.”

“What?” Derek asked because he would never just look at something that might not even be meant for him.

Not that Derek was doubting Stiles would only be asking him to get married but maybe it hadn’t been the right time yet.

“I have been trying to propose to you for weeks now. You must have noticed.”

“I saw the box once or twice,” Derek slowly said.

“And you missed all my attempts,” Stiles sighed, though he chuckled right after. “Of course you did. They were horrible. And the whole set-up was never right. It was never perfect enough.”

“So you left it here for me?”

“I left it for you, because I thought I would just keep on fretting over the damn ambience for the proposal and I don’t want to be doing that anymore. I want you to marry me, Derek,” Stiles said, looking at Derek with so much hope in his eyes, that the answer couldn’t ever be anything but yes.

“I want to be married to you, dumbass,” Derek said fondly.

“Then why didn’t you open it?” Stiles wanted to know, still tense as if he wasn’t quite believing Derek.

“Because I want you to ask me. I want you to show me the ring,” Derek explained, and he knew that he would forever cherish the way Stiles’ whole face just lit up at that.

“Give it here,” Stiles immediately demanded, holding the hand out for the box and Derek was quick to hand it over to him.

Stiles dropped down to one knee without hesitation and flicked the box open. Derek wanted to look at the ring, he really did, had wanted to see it for almost two hours now, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stiles, who was positively beaming at him.

“Will you marry me, Derek Hale?” Stiles asked, trying to be serious and not smile like he so obviously wanted to.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot,” Derek rushed out, dragging Stiles up and into a kiss.

The box fell to the ground, snapping close in the process, but neither of them were paying attention to that. Derek had to kiss the living hell out of his fiancé, the ring could most definitely wait.


End file.
